


Tell Me What Do You Want, Tell Me How Do You Feel

by ToplessNewtype



Category: Bubblegum Crisis
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Female Character, Come Swallowing, Crushes, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Character, Motorcycles, Prostate Massage, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToplessNewtype/pseuds/ToplessNewtype
Summary: An off the record Knight Sabers excursion leads Nene a chance to spend a late night with Priss, whom she's harbored a crush on for quite some time.





	Tell Me What Do You Want, Tell Me How Do You Feel

"Ugh, why do we have to take the stupid stairs?" complained the girl in pink, lagging behind her coworker. "I just told you, it's so we conserve fuel so Sylia won't be too pissed when we come back. You know she doesn't like doing stuff that benefits cops. Not exactly pleased with it myself but if someone fucked with my ride I'd be livid, so..." Dang it. Priss was right. But a few dozen flights of stairs, as much of a pain in the ass as it was to go down them in a hardsuit, was a small price to pay for putting an end to that case.

The department had been struggling with a new case involving a make of cars that were marketed to women being destroyed by Boomers in the dead of night. Planned obsolescence, insurance scam, something. It was a lazy plot even for Genom but, hey, whatever kept innocent folks in debt and makes sure that the CEO's profit margins stayed up. It was a tad uncharacteristic for the Knight Sabers to directly involve themselves in a police case, which is why there were only two out of the four here. Priss had felt sympathetic since it involved women, Priss herself a staunch feminist. And after all, she couldn't let the youngest of the Knight Sabers go out and do this alone. And as for Sylia, she wouldn't be too upset given the circumstances, but it wasn't something she would've normally endorsed. Not a matter that they could exactly come to her with, but she would willingly turn a blind eye at the women using her facility and equipment.

"Oh come on how much fuel would it have taken to have just boosted down this stupid building anyway?" asked Nene, clumsily clunking down the stairs. The girl in front of her made a motion as if she was trying to flip her hair back but realized midway that she was still wearing her helmet. "Stop yer bitchin', you need the exercise anyway, Little Miss Pudgy. You don't want me to bully you at the next training session again do you? Hahahaha."

Frick. That laugh. Nene was so enamored by that laugh. She was so blessed that Priss and her finally went on a mission alone together. It had taken so much gusto to ask Priss for help anyway, especially since she didn't see eye to eye with Nene and her particular employment. "So, the force's finest idiots couldn't handle this, huh." Sensing her immediate faux pas, Priss quickly clarified: "Uh, Idiot and Gay, I mean. Goofus and Gallant. Twiddle Twink and Tweedle Dumb. Not you." Chucking awkwardly, she could practically see Nene's squiggly-shaped frustrated frown. Maybe even those patented Nene-brand nervous tears. Cute, but not so much if her feelings were actually hurt. Miss Policewoman didn't respond. Maybe she was just exhausted or something, but it seemed unlike her. Truth is she was too caught up in her own head to focus on anything.

After some time, they made it to the ground floor. The remnants of Boomer guts and parts on the roof could be handled by the authorities. If no one reports anything they'll just have Mackie call it in with a voice changer or something. Nene hopped behind Priss on the glam star's motoslave, attempting to hold on to ride bitch as much as the metal armor would allow. They didn't talk much on the way back. Instead, Nene focused on the experience. Alone with Priss, in the beautiful night sky of a Mega-Tokyo highway, bathed in neon light. Even through the hardsuit she relished in the opportunity to hold Priss's form. Time couldn't decide if it was standing still or moving at light speed. At least, that's how it felt to Nene.

Inside the facility, the girls were putting up their hardsuits and getting changed back into civilian clothes. Trying to act casual, Nene initiated some small talk. "Hey Priss, how do you fit all that hair into your helmet anyway? That like crazy bouffant thing you have goin' on must be like impossible to fit into these tiny helmets." Stopping for a second to think, Priss then shrugged. "Beats me," she said, "I guess the same way you do. Tie it up, put the thing on, don't think about it. Least the helmets breathe well, y'know? These suits, hoo." She took a second to sniff her underarm, grimacing. "Not an antiperspirant in the world strong enough to deter a night of Boomer fighting in this thing." Seems she had a lot of grievances to air, which was fine with Nene since it meant spending a little more time with her. It was nice to see her open up, she didn't usually chat. She always spoke her mind, but rarely did she say this much. Priss continued: "And don't even get me started on fuckin' swimmin' in ball soup. You ever get one of the girls stuck to your leg during a fight and there's just nothing you can do about it? It--"

Okay, maybe not that open. "PRISS THAT IS TOO MUCH YOU DON'T HAVE TO GET INTO IT, THANK YOU," blurted out the tiny Knight Saber. Momentarily stunned, Priss suddenly became very bashful. "Oh, uh. Sorry. Guess I'm used to uh, more rowdy kinda folks. Didn't mean to...get weird. I mean went and assumed that you have-- you know what, I'm shootin' myself in the foot here, I'm gonna shut the hell up." Nene was a bit taken aback. Everyone sorta knew Priss wasn't quite the hardass she presented herself as. She did have feelings and she did care about others. "Uhh, look, I guess I kinda got outta hand there. How about you come back to my place and I order some delivery. I mean we haven't really spent all that much time together, right?" Holy heck. Priss was seriously inviting Nene to her apartment?

The short girl stammered out what could generously be called a response. "Uh. It's fine, um, I'm just not used to people being open about...those sorts of things. B-but yeah, I could go for some food, I don't have a shift tomorrow." The other woman seemed to brighten up a bit. "Oh, rad." Smiling for a moment, she suddenly looked down again. "Aw, dammit." Standing in front of her locker, she was holding a shirt in her hand, yet to have put on a top. "What's the matter?" Nene inquired, curious as to what could possibly be the issue. "Ugh, I only have a gray t-shirt in this stupid locker. I'm gonna get it all sweat-stained on a night like this. I mean we're just going back to my place but still. It's embarrassing! I'm a sweaty girl, it fuckin' blows. Why do you think I wear a wig and sleeveless shit when I play with The Replicants? People always think 'ooh she must get so into it look at her she's drenched' and it's like no you turds I get like this if I sit still with a fan on! I can't help it!"

Priss continued on, complaining more to herself than Nene. Nene was busy staring at Priss, who was too caught up in surveying the shirt and digging in her locker for any other top that she could use instead. Frankly, Nene was secretly a little excited. When she thought of Priss with sweaty pit stains on her shirt, that she could potentially bury her face in when they rode back to her place, it made her a little aroused. Steamy, sweaty Priss. Mmm... Banishing the naughty thoughts from her mind, Nene decided to take a more conventional approach to perving on Priss, staring once more at her curvy form. Her cute pert little breasts, her thick thighs and plump ass. She was only wearing a particularly boring pair of boxers and a matching bra. _Huh, didn't figure her to care enough to match,_ thought Nene. Fashionable as she was, she also was pretty punk rock and had a fairly devil may care kind of attitude. But, as her passion for the vulnerable showed, she was a bit more than she appeared. This made Nene a little happy, she had been underestimating Priss even the tiniest bit and was still wrong. The whole night was being filled with surprises, wasn't it?

The ride to Priss's apartment was one that Nene wasn't ready for. Suddenly it occurred to her that she had never actually ridden a motorcycle without her hardsuit before. The sensation of the vehicle felt different, and it sure felt different hugging Priss from behind. She felt so soft. Being the type to relish all forms of physical contact, the redhead was feeling a strange mixture of safe and the butterflies-in-your-stomach thing. To say Nene was nervous was an understatement. The ride back to the facility was one thing but holding the real Priss, feeling the vibrations of the engine through her whole body, the light rain -- it was almost too much for her. She couldn't help but take advantage of the situation and bury her face against Priss' back, sniffing the pit stains that Miss Asagiri had accurately predicted. It was a good smell, earthy and feminine. Some would say it was smelly but it was only natural, and the mix of the sweat and a light scent of deodorant was intoxicating. At first Nene felt a little unsure about riding without a helmet, but Priss assured her she'd take it slow and that her apartment wasn't too far away. Frankly at this point, Nene was more concerned with trying not to pop a boner. Priss felt...nice. The vibrations felt...nice. And she couldn't help treating herself to the smell.

Before she knew it, they were parked in a small apartment complex. "W-well, we're almost there. Mine's on the second floor. I had a better spot at the old place but what are ya gonna do." Priss got off the bike and started to remove her helmet. Nene...stayed where she was. Priss wasn't exactly unaware of the situation. "Uhh, don't worry about it. It can happen. I mean, uh, don't feel too embarrassed, okay? I get it." FRICK, HECK, AND GOSH DID IT REALLY POKE HER OH GOSH OH GEEZ. The girl looked downward in shame, Priss's reassurances not exactly hitting home. She felt ashamed at her excitement. Nene wanted to disappear. But she gathered up her courage and, as soon as her little problem went down, she followed Priss to her humble abode.

The two chatted casually. Predictably, Priss had a stock of drinks, and the two girls decided to get drunk while they waited on their food to be delivered. "I tell ya Nene, the minute ya can't get a greasy pizza in the middle of the night is the minute I blow up Mega-Tokyo. Just start wrist-rocketing away!" She began mimicking the motion. "BAM! BAM! BAM! Fuck you corporate shitheels! Ya gentrifrying...gentleflying...you fukken jackoffs!" Priss fell over on her couch, partly on purpose for dramatic effect and partly because she was smammered. Situated on the chair across from her, the redhead laughed and laughed until she snorted, which caused a brief period of the girls silently looking at each other before bursting out into more laughter. That was when the doorbell rang. "UGH fuckin' finally, Jesus! I swear to god if it's Brandon I'm not even tipping him. Least he remembered the doorbell this time." She got up, only very slightly unsteady on her feet. "I'll get it," she said as she made her way to the door, "if you could grab plates and napkins from the kitchen? Plates are in the cabinet at the far right, napkins are in plain sight." She took a quick moment to scratch an itch before opening the door.

Time passed as the two girls drank more and shared the 'za. They chatted about whatever came to their minds. Knight Saber activities, their careers. "I know all the issues that being a cop has, but I want to be the ideal that people think of. I wanna protect the citizens' best interests and ensure their safety. That's why I'm a cop and a Knight Saber. What I can't do as one, I can do as the other." And that was good enough for Priss. Maybe it was the booze but she was warming up to Nene more than she thought. For seemingly being such a frail thing, she had a conviction and strength that Priss was only really noticing for the first time. Guess the drinking may have gotten her a little less timid than normal. Her true self was, well, surprisingly attractive. Priss found herself getting lost in the other woman's face. The slight blush from the alcohol, the haughty grin she had when she was boasting about herself, the cute waves her hair made that shaped her face.

A lull suddenly occurred. Out of pizza and out of booze, it seemed that they were also out of conversation. Making up her mind and gathering her courage, Nene eventually got up from her seat and moved to be on top of Priss. She gently began to lay her down on the couch, the taller woman being almost entirely submissive. As their faces grew close enough to feel each other's breath, Nene went for the kiss. It was long, sloppy, nervous, but full of passion. The two practically devoured each other. Nene took the lead as she moved her small hands to start pawing at the brunette's breasts, and as she did the two continued exploring each other's mouths. Tongue against tongue, light moans of pleasure between gasps of air. After what seemed like a heavenly eternity, they separated. Looking away in embarrassment, Priss started to speak: "Nene, I..." Nene was drunk on power. She moved her hand to Priss's lips, and gave her a shush. Moving her hand from the woman's lips down slowly across her body, she began to unzip her partner's pants. The boxers were poking upward, almost unable to contain the treat within. The cock was free, slightly quivering in anticipation. It was a lovely member, a size that complimented the woman's frame and with adorable coin purse balls. Her hand began slowly jerking Priss off, as her other moved to start petting Priss, caressing the side of her head and hair. Soon after, Nene made her way down to meet the cock with her face. Giving the pink head a little kiss, she took the dick in her mouth, bobbing her head slow at first, but eventually going faster and faster. Her hand began to play with the balls before her, and as she did she had an epiphany. Temporarily removing the cock, she stuck a finger in her mouth, soaking it with her own saliva. The finger then traveled its way to the taller woman's asshole, to find that cute little prostate. Nene sucked and fingered until Priss exploded in her mouth, the girl shaking as she shot her thick gooey ropes. With a little difficulty, Officer Romanova swallowed the load, but not before opening her mouth to display the work that Priss had done.

Now it was time for Nene get off. She stood up, letting Priss recover as she removed her clothes. To Priss's shock, within the cute pink panties contained an impressive package. Throughout all this, it was as if Nene had become a different person entirely. After stating her conviction as a policewoman, Priss began to perceive her as the adult she was instead of "the youngest Knight Saber." And here she was, in Priss's apartment, with this mature feminine aura. Was it the booze that made her lose her inhibitions? She seemed so confident, taking the lead like this. Priss had never been treated like this before, and it was all the more unreal that it was the small little Nene who she had worked with for so long. Still dazed, she watched as Nene went to her purse to pull out a condom. She crawled back on the couch, on top of Priss. "You wanna help me out with this? It's such a turn on when someone else puts it on." Mouth agape, Priss moved without saying a word, still in awe at the situation unfolding before her. Honestly she would have never guessed Nene wasn't a virgin, let alone someone who was so...experienced. Lightly, she gripped the not quite hard cock, jerking ever so slightly to get it all the way up. Slowly snapping back to reality, the glam star realized she was back at her favorite stage, and she needed to make sure her performance was up to par.

Her technique suddenly improved, as she made a theatrical gesture of ripping the condom wrapper with her mouth. Toying with Nene's sack, she slowly put the condom onto the cock that she was suddenly very much looking forward to experiencing. Laying back down, Nene spread Priss's legs, placing them on her shoulders. She positioned her cock into the brunette's entrance, looking to see a wink and a nod. She was ready. She pushed her head into the woman gently, and began slowly humping. Anal was something Priss frequently did, and it made her feel so very very filled and so very very gay. As the temporary uncomfortable feeling soon gave way to pleasure, the women became enraptured, the only form of communication between them was grunting and the occasional cry of "Yes!" As Nene pumped away, Priss thought about how she had never felt so satisfied. Of all the partners throughout her years, she never felt quite so taken care of. Quite so...compatible. Was being treated like a fuck toy all she ever wanted? Maybe. Maybe, of all people, Nene Romanova was someone who Priss could find herself staying with. As she was fucked, her cock lightly bounced up and down along with her not-quite small tits. It was time. Nene felt it building from deep within, from the nerves at the bottom of her body, the waves pulsating through until she came inside her condom, until she shook and fucked and fucked until her orgasm ended.

Panting, she pulled out. The cum filled rubber didn't stay on her cock for long. Her partner removed it, and made a show of eating the cum inside. Nene started to lay back, exhausted from the moderate session of the night. Priss smiled and moved to lay beside her. She snuggled up, cuddling with Nene's arm. Her eyes closed, she began finally talking. "Sweetie, that was something. I didn't know that was what I needed. Well, not so much that. More like...you. Stay here tonight. I think that we've started something I didn't know I was ready for. But I'm all for it."


End file.
